The invention relates to portable power chain saws normally including a vertically oriented chain guide bar projecting from the saw housing and a non-spring guide bar stop assembly which, as a particular feature, is laterally offset from the guide bar and is provided with claws extending in the direction of the guide bar.
When cutting with such a saw, the guide bar stop is firmly positioned on the timber or object being cut before sawing, with chain in motion, begins. Positioning the stop against the timber prevents the operator from being hurled forward with the chain saw, for example in the event that the chain should catch. Supporting the chain saw in this manner, viz. by means of a guide bar stop, is required for safety reasons; however, on the other hand it will result in vibrations transmitted to the chain saw housing. The primary objective of the invention is to reduce such vibrations without impairing precise handling of the saw.